Irreplaceable
by zashleyfan93
Summary: Zac and Vanessa aren't married, but they have an 15year old daughter. Here you get to see what's happened the last 15 years for them,and what happens in the future. Hope you like it!
1. The begging

**Hey guys! Yeah, i know my name is like Zashley, but i wanted to write a Zanessa one! I had this idea, and it was better with Zanessa! im kinda shocked, since im a total zashley person, but its okay! Im sick, so im blaming that =] anyways, i hope you like this story!**

**Emmy**.

* * *

**Irreplaceable; Chapter 1, The begging.**

**Vanessa's POV**

"Mommy, I don't feel good." I looked down on my daughter who was laying in bed ready to sleep. I sat next to her on her bed and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong baby?" I looked at her with an worried look.

"I think i have a cold and a fever!" She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I felt her forehead with my hand. She was warm. "Aww baby you have a fever!" I went and got her a glass of water. "Drink this."

"I don't want to." She looked really pale and sick now.

"baby, if you want to get better you have to!"

"Okay Mommy!" She took the glass from me and took some small sips.

"Good girl." I took the glass and put it on her bed side table. "Now get some sleep and maybe it's better in the morning!"

"Okay mommy." She layed down and closed her eyes. i tucked her in and kissed her head.

"Night Peach Fuzz." I walked over to the door and turned of the lights. then i just stood in the door for a while looking at her.

She was now 15 years old. Time had gone by so fast. Too fast. I remember every single second of her life. Everyone said she looked like me, and she did. She had my body, my hair; brown and with waves, and my face. But she had her dads eyes. Zac's eyes. I loved her eyes, they were so blue and pretty. Her name was Emily Zanessa Efron. i know, i know.. But you'll hear the story behind her name later. you see, she loves to ask us questions,

and we always end up telling her stories from when she was younger. Oh, right, sorry, i got completely lost in time, back to right now.

I walked out of her room and closed the door. Our room, and by our i mean Zacs and my, room was two doors down from Ems. I walked into our room. Zac was sitting on the bed reading one of his ___many_ sports magazines. He looked up as i walked into our room.

******Zac's POV**

I was reading an article about golf when V walked in. We weren't married, but as Vs probably already told you, you'll hear that story later. I looked up at her and smiled as she closed the door.

"hey babe. Is Em sleeping?" I went back to reading my article, but still paying attention to what she said.

Vanessa sat next to me, under the covers. She had a worried look on her face. "I think so. She's sick."

I looked up from my magazine. "She's sick?! How? Is it serious?"

She sighed. "It's just a cold Zac, maybe the flu. she has a fever."

"Oh, okay. I hope she gets better soon, i hate to see my little girl sick."

"yea, me too. She looked really pale."

Vanessa started reading her book, I was flipping thru my magazine. After a little while we started hearing sounds from Emmys room. She was restless, and moving around. Vanessa looked worried.

"I'll go check on her." I said and got out of bed and walked into Emily's room. She was moving around in her bed. I walked over to her and gently lifted her up in my arms. then I carried her into our bedroom and carefully laid her next to vanessa. Vanessa laid a little closer to Em and stroking her cheek. I was about to get into bed, on the other side of Emily, when I heard Vanessa started singing. Em was moving a lot, but when V started singing she calmed down. I smiled. There was to ways to get her to calm down, either rub her back or sing to her. It almost always work!

After a little while we all fell asleep.

Okay, so now that everyone's sleeping, let's tell you the first story. My name is Zachary David Alexander Efron, call me Zac. I'm an actor. My age? I'm not going to tell you. I'm young. I was very young when Em was born. I live in a big house in Hollywood, California. I live with my daughter Emily, my girlfriend, Vanessa, Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I'm not gonna say her age either. And Ashley Tisdale, Jared Murillo, Monique Coleman and Corbin Bleu. Why they live with us? I have no idea. Honestly. Well Corbin and Ash are Emily's godparents. Their also our best friends. Corbin and Ash fight a lot. It's a little annoying, but lately they have behaved. All Thanks to Em. She told them that if they didn't stop fighting she was gonna ask for new godparents. And it worked. Ash can be very silly, and strange, but Emily loves her, and shes her fun aunt. Yes, their all her aunts and uncles. I can promise you, that your first meeting with Ashley is going to be strange or funny in some way! Em looks just like V. She acts just like too, but she can be a little more dramatic. But she's adorable. She can also be a little silly, but very funny. Our family consists of; Me, Vanessa, Emily, Starla (My mom), David (My dad), Dylan (Emilys strange uncle), Gina (Vanessas mom), Greg (Vanessas dad) and Stella (Emilys aunt).

**Vanessa's POV**

The next morning i woke up to find Zac and Em smiling at me.

"morning guys! How do you feel baby?" I felt her forehead again. "Your still a little warm Sweetie."

"I still don't feel good mommy." She said and snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Why don't you stay in bed sweetie bum, and we can all watch movies?"

Em was about to answer when we heard someone run down the hall and the door to our room opened up. It was Ash.

"Em is gone!! She's not in her room!!!" We could hear that Ash was panicking. We started laughing.

"I'm right here Ash." We heard Em say, her face all smashed up to my body, since I was hugging her.

Ashley sighed in relief. "Oh, I was worried." Then she smiled. "So, whatcha doin'?

"Um, Em is sick, so she slept here tonight." Zac said, looking at Ash confused.

"LOVEBUG IS SICK?!" I saw that Ash was gonna run over to her, so I quickly got out of bed, just in time before Ash threw herself around Em, hugging her. Lovebug was Ashleys lovename for Em.

Actually Emily had a lot of nicknames. Zac called her princess, I called her peach fuzz, baby or sweetie, zac and I called her sweetie bum, Momo called her girlie, Corbin called her Bummy and the rest Em, Emmy, or something like that.

I looked on Em's face that she was running our of air. I mouthed 'sorry'. "Ash, can you please let go of my kid? Your suffocating her."

Ash let go, but was still hugging. "Oh, sorry lovebug."

Em caught her breath then smiled. "No worries, I'm okay."

Zac stood up. I was thinking; 'Gosh he looks so hot.' He was wearing only a pair of PJ pants. No shirt… I bit my lower lip. "So, who's hungry?" He asked while putting on a white plain T-shirt.

"I am daddy." Em smiled her innocent smile, and Zac leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Want some pancakes princess?"

"Yes please daddy!" Let's just say, she's got us both wrapped around her finger.

"Great, I'm gonna go down and make them."

"I wanna go down too daddy!! Carry me downstairs?" She pouted, and I knew he couldn't say no to that.

"Okay sweetie." He picked her up in his arms, and gently carried her downstairs.  
Me and Ash were right behind them.

* * *

**Okay guys... So what do you think? is it okay? Please review :D**

**I hope you like it!!**

**Love, Emmy xx**


	2. Wrapped around our fingers!

_**Hey! Here's the second chapter! I've made a new account, where im gonna have this stories, but tthey are also gonna be on here! Just so you know!**_

_**The other account is; ZanessaSeries1993 **_

_**hope you like it, Emmy xxxx**_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Irreplaceable; Chapter 2, Wrapped around our fingers.**

**Zac's POV**

By the time we had reached the end of the stairs, Em was already sleeping.

I smiled down on her, even though I knew she couldn't see me. When I reached the first floor, I turned around and looked at Vanessa and Ashley.

"Aww, she's sleeping!!" Ashley said, just a little too loud. Em started twitching In my arms, and I looked down on her worried. I didn't want her to wake up, because she was sick and she needed her sleep.

"Ashley, shhh!!" Vanessa whispered and started stroking her hair and singing.

_I've got a lot of things, I have to do,  
all these distractions,  
our future's coming soon,  
we're being pulled  
In hundred different directions  
But whatever happens....  
I know I've got you._

_You're on my mind, your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright,  
even if we're miles apart!_

_Chorus:  
All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you  
No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you_

_Oooohh  
Just Be With You  
Oh yeah yeah_

_You know how life can be, it changes over night  
It's sunny then raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you  
Always makes it easy!  
I know that you get me  
Every time_

_Through every up, through every down,  
you know i'll always be around  
Through anything, you can count on me!_

_Chorus:  
All I wanna do, is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can do, I just wanna be with you, only you  
No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart_

_You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you!  
I just wanna be with you!_

I joined her, as she started singing 'Just wanna be with you'! When we were done we smiled at each other and kissed, and Ashley had tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful… Simply beautiful.", she said while whipping the tears.

Me and Vanessa laughed, and Emily had stopped twitching. I carefully laid her down on the couch and kissed her head. Then I walked into the kitchen and started making chocolate chip pancakes. Yeah, I know your jealous. J

When I walked back into the living room, after making a whole bunch of pancakes, I saw Vanessa sitting on the couch and stroking Em's hair. I smiled to myself. They had a great mother/daughter relationship. Sure, Emily could get really mad, or upset sometimes, don't worry, you'll hear those stories later, but mostly she was a good girl.

"Breakfast is ready!" I said to Ash and Vanessa. The remaining 3 were still sleeping. And by that I mean Jared, Ashley's other half, Momo and Corbin.

"Okay!" they both said, and walking into the kitchen and sat on their regular places. I picked Emily up, and carried her in there. Then I put her down on her spot, between me and V, and looked at V, to get her to wake her up.

"Emmy, baby you have to wake up, it's breakfast.", Vanessa said gently shacked her.

Emily woke up and smiled… well it was a pretty tired smile.  
Vanessa giggled. "Morning baby!", She said and kissed her cheek.

"Morning mommy." Em answered while rubbing her eyes. "Can I have some tea daddy?"

She looked at me with that smile that she knew I couldn't resist.  
"Sure princess." I stood up and started making it for her. "Here you go princess."

I put the cup in front of her and sat down. We all ate our breakfast and chitchatted. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Vanessa now.

"Okay Em, it's time for your bath!" Vanessa smiled. Every time she was sick Vanessa made her take a bath every morning. Em liked it, but if it was me… ugh, I get the chills just thinking about it!

**Vanessa's POV**

"Yay, bath!!" Emily stood up, and started walking upstairs. I was right behind her.

"Can I use your bubble bath?" She said, with an excited tone.

"Sure baby!" In the master bathroom, mine and Zac's we had a bubble bath, and a normal bath tub! It's a pretty big bathroom.

Emily had her bath, and when she was done, we did her hair.

"Do I smell good mommy?" She smiled her dorky smile, the smile she had gotten from Zac.

"You smell awesome baby!" I smiled back, and finished curling her hair. Then I took her hand and we walked downstairs.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby."

We went downstairs and sat on the couch watching TV, just the three of us. It was nice. After a little while Emily asked us a question.

"Mommy?" She looked up at me.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I get a tattoo and my belly button pierced?" She smiled. When she asked this Zac wasn't there, he was in the other room.

"What?! No, No way at all!!" I was shocked.

"But mommy!! Please… I really want it!" She looked at me begging.

"NO."

"Pweese…" She pouted.

"Emily, No means NO. Case over."

"But you have one!"

"Yea, well I got it at a young age, and my parents didn't want me to get one! Your gonna regret it, it hurts." I really didn't want her to do something irresponsible.

"how about alcohol?" she looked at me.

I was shocked.  
"EMILY ZANESSA EFRON!!! No, you can not have alcohol, your only 15. What's wrong with your head today!?" I was really shocked. I couldn't believe her.

"What? I just wanna have some fun. Relax mom."

"I'm not gonna relax Em! I'm not gonna let my daughter, you, make a big mistake."

"okay, I'm sorry mommy!" She hugged me and we both smiled.

"It's okay baby."

* * *

**Woohoo, second chapter. =) lmao :L anyways, please review!!**

**I hope you like it!!**

**Love, Emmy xx**


End file.
